goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Brianna behaves at Burgerville/Ungrounded
Characters Brianna-Princess Brianna's mom-Allison Honey Lemon-Princess Dylan-Eric Dylan's mom-Kate Soleil Spacebot-Kimberly Sarah Spacebot-Allison Sally Spacebot-Kayla Plot Brianna gets a Chocolate Milkshake instead of the Strawberry Milkshake. Transcript Brianna: Hey mom. Brianna's mom: What is it Brianna? Brianna: Can we go to Burgerville? Because I am very hungry. Brianna's mom: Sure! Because BrainSurgeFanJustin took Jeff and Bobby to Gamestop to get Mario Party The Top 100 for the Nintendo 3DS. So, Let's Go! (at Burgerville) Honey Lemon: Hi, I'm Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. Anyways, welcome to Burgerville. What would you and your daughter would like to order? Brianna's mom: I would like to get an Original Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, and a Medium Pepsi. Brianna: And I would like to get a Deluxe Chicken Sandwich, Medium Fries, a Medium Coke, and a Strawberry Milkshake. Honey Lemon: I'm so sorry, Brianna. But the Strawberry Milkshakes were sold out! Brianna: Really? Aw, Come On! Honey Lemon: But don't feel bad. The Chocolate Milkshakes are still available! Brianna: Okay, I want that one instead! Brianna's mom: Wow, Brianna! That was very smart! We'll have that to go please! Honey Lemon: Okay, here you go! Thanks for choosing Burgerville! Have a nice day! (at Home) Brianna's mom: Wow, Brianna, you did very very very very very very very very good! Brianna: But what about that boy in the light blue t-shirt? I saw him attacking his mom! Brianna's mom: Okay, let's watch what happened back at the Burgerville restaurant. (at Burgerville) Dylan: Mom! I said I wanted a Double Beef Cheeseburger, Large Fries, a Large Dr. Pepper, and a Strawberry Milkshake right this instant! Dylan's mom: Dylan! The clerk said that the Strawberry Milkshakes were sold out! You can either get a Chocolate Milkshake, or nothing at all! Dylan: (Kidaroo's voice) Oh! Why don't you just engage me? Engage me engage me engage me engage me engage me engage me engage me engage me engage me engage me right here at Burgerville! Dylan's mom: Oh my god! Dylan, you are a spoiled brat! We're going home right now! You are grounded until May 2018! Dylan: (Kidaroo's voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mommy, mommy, mommy! Please give me another chance! I'll be good! I will behave! Sally Spacebot: Me and my sisters, Soleil and Sarah just came back from the mall. Soleil Spacebot: Anyways, I would like to get a Pepper Bacon Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, a Medium Coke, and a Chocolate Milkshake. Sarah Spacebot: I would like to get an Original Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, a Medium Dr. Pepper, and a Chocolate Milkshake. Sally Spacebot: And I would like to get a Tillamook Cheeseburger, Medium Fries, a Medium Coke, and a Chocolate Milkshake as well. Honey Lemon: Okay, here you go! Thanks for choosing Burgerville! Have a nice day! (at Home) Brianna's mom: Brianna, since you behaved at Burgerville, you are ungrounded forever! You can do whatever you want! Brianna: Wow! Thanks, mom! You are the best mom ever! Category:Ungrounded Stuff